A wheel suspension for a motor vehicle having a transverse leaf spring disposed transverse to the motor vehicle is known from the document EP 1 645 445 B1. The transverse leaf spring comprises a central region and two opposing end regions, where the transverse leaf spring is connected in the central region to a vehicle chassis via two central bearings, and in the end regions it is operatively connected to wheel carriers via end bearings.
The layer elements of the insertion devices that in the installed state face toward the transverse leaf spring and are designed with increased stiffness, are bolted together in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, both before and after the transverse leaf spring, whereby the insertion devices can be preassembled at the transverse leaf spring independently of the outer bearing shells. In addition, pretensioning forces in the region of the insertion devices can be precisely adjusted via the bolted connections. The outer bearing shells are securely connected together via a separate bolted connection, and abut each other in the region of a separation plane.
A recess for each of the insertion devices is formed in the region of a support surface of the transverse leaf spring, and at least sections of the insertion devices engage therein in a form-locking manner. The recesses of the transverse leaf spring in the installed state thereof are substantially oriented in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and extend over the entire width of the transverse leaf spring.
It is disadvantageous that an assembly of the wheel suspension, particularly an assembly of the central bearings in the region of the support surfaces of the transverse leaf spring, is complicated because a position of the central bearings at the transverse leaf spring is not uniquely defined in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and a defined positioning of the central bearings at the transverse leaf spring in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle for trouble-free operation of wheel suspension is not guaranteed during assembly.